Bite Your Lip and Fake It
by Toxic Cupcakes
Summary: Namine has her life turned upside down on the last day of school and with her ex-friends, life doesn't seem to be getting easier. All Namine seems to know now is that the new girl in town is one headache after another.
1. Chapter 1

**_Namine POV:_**

As I walk towards the bus stop I feel a rock pelt the back of my head.

"Hey freak! Finally emerge from your cave?" I heard a yell jeering behind me.

It was Luxord, Saix, and Selphie snickering and making jokes. They do this to me almost every day, I've learned to ignore them. So I take out my iPod and drown their voices in the amazing sound of Derp a song from the band , Saix, Selphie, and I, we all used to be friends….but then when we went into 7th grade, we all kind of, separated. Selphie, became the sporty prep. Saix dominated the school, going from girl to girl… he's such a man-whore.

While Luxord is the football player you learn the hard way not to piss off….. He said something I didn't like so I tripped him as he was walking down the hall….I bought lunch that day but didn't eat…Most of it was either in my hair or on my clothes. But that's the past and I could care less about it.

The bus arrives perfectly in sync with me getting to the bus stop. I climb aboard the too familiar yellow bus. I sit in the middle of the bus as so that I don't cause any drama with the more popular kids. I sit by the window and stare out as another girl, Rikuu, sits next to me. We never speak or look at each other. Its just a bus ride.. We arrive at school and as I head to my locker I see my best friend, Zexion against the wall, with his nose in a book.

"Hey Zexie." I say as he puts a torn shred of paper on his page, gets up, and walks over to my locker.

"Hey Nami. What's up?"

"My life is still a living hell.."

He wraps his warm arms around me and I allow myself to be crushed in his warm arms. He's dressed in a classic Zexion outfit, his favorite hoodie and dark jeans. He's the only one I trust anymore..

"It'll be ok... So I can't believe this is our last day of our freshman year." he says, gazing off into nowhere. Almost immediately as he was caught in his mind a bell rang.

"Oh shit! Was that the bell? Bye Nami! Catch you later!" He yells as he darts down the hall into a classroom. I turn around then stalk across the vacant hallway to my classroom. I take my usual seat in the back and try to relax. It's the last day of school Namine. Chill out. It's just today, geez.

"Namine? The answer to number 5 please?" the teacher says with this look on her face like as if she knew she caught me by surprise.

" Huh? Oh number 5 is 387 over 976 divided by the square root of 4."

"Thank you Namine. Moving on….." She ranted but I didn't listen, like I care about all of this is. I'm never going to use it anyways. I stare at the clock, tick, tick, tick, waiting for the last few minutes of this class to end. I lay my head down on my desk and as soon as my forehead makes contact with the cold desk, the bell rings loud and clear. I reach for my bag, pick it up, and lug it off to my next class.

The day passed as usual, so far. It's the last class of the year, I try not to let my excitement show but, I just can't help it. The last day is almost over!

I turn the corner and I smash into Selphie…great…

" Watch it!" was all she said and continued walking…I miss when we were all friends…

I came into my last class to find it decorated in blues and reds and greens, with an assortment of sweets lining the counter. Awesome! A party!

"Take your seats and quiet down or we will not have a party!" I smile to Zexion as I take my seat next to him.

"So how was your day?" he says as I open my book bag to retrieve my iPod.

"Boring, as always and your day was?" I turn it on and hand him one ear bud. I go through my artists list until I reach Dee Jay Bola and go to the song, Private Jet. He takes the ear bud and slips it in his ear.

"My day was great."

"Why?" I asked as I doodle on the 'fun' sheet we were given.

"That is because I got us these!" He says with the biggest grin on his face and a gleam in his eye, as he holds up two tickets to a Deadmau5, and Skrillex concert.

"Oh my! How did you get those! I thought they were sold out!" I cried out, ecstatic, as I shake his shoulders.

"Well, if you must know, well, you are not going to know because….."

"..Then you would have to kill me, but I can NOT believe it!' I finished.

"What cant you believe Miss Namine?" our teacher asks, while leaning over my shoulder, staring at my exposed iPod. Damn it!

"I'll take that. Have your parents come get it before six."

As I reluctantly hand her my precious music I sigh, while getting the goofiest grin ever from Zexie.

**_? P.O.V._**

I sit across the room in disgust, I mean, how could Namine not know notice? Oh my god, I can't stand this.. I stand to leave when the bell rings so I just walk out as normal, get some water, wait for them to pass, and follow them and watch as I do everyday. A Deadmau5 concert huh? Sounds fun. Now where to get tickets? Hmmm, shouldn't be hard. I wrinkle my nose as I pass them hugging goodbye and climb aboard my bus. She climbs her bus and he leaves to get on his. I love her, and he's in my way.

The bus ride was short as always, when I got home I called my sources, and got a ticket to the concert. What am I going to do about him? He's in the way! I love her! I should have her! She should be mine damn it! I know she isn't into guys but, it can change can't it? I walk across my room to my dresser and pull her picture off my mirror. I turned it over and read "Best friends! No matter what! I promise!" with a smile at the end of the message.

"You promised me! You promised we would always be friends! Now look!" I scream at the picture through warm, bleary eyes. I crumple it up and throw it away. Just like she did with my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kairi's POV:**_

The bus arrives at my stop; I climb off and begin my long trek down the winding dirt road. I pull out my headphones and my iPhone and play some MSI. MSI is something I listen to secretly... I finally arrive at my home, walk in the door, across the room to the surround system and put in my new Dev C.D.

The song Break Down Low comes on and, it sounds so nice in here! The surround sound in the room brings the instruments' full potential out. It is amazing and the music seems to vibrate through the ground making it seem alive.

Its 3:30 now, daddy won't be home for a while. He has very bad temper issues, especially since mom started using again. My family has always been very…dysfunctional? I guess you could say that. I don't really know how to describe my family in full honesty.

My mom used drugs very much before she had me. She promised herself that she would stay clean for me, for her "baby". She stayed clean for a little while…then her sister died and she went straight for the drugs.

I slide my door shut and walk across my room to my dresser. I changed into some sofees, comfortable fabric shorts that I loved, and a tank top so I can be comfortable. I slide my phone out of my purse cause I know I heard it go off earlier.

_MSG FROM: Fuu_

_4:43 pm_

_Hey girl! So, Party tonight. You are going with me._

_Okay? Thanks! Love you!_

**MSG TO Fuu:**

**4:45 pm**

**Hey! Yeah, I guess I'll go.. What time?**

_MSG FROM Fuu:_

_4:48_

_Yay! :D Ummmm, I guess around 11:30?_

**MSG TO Fuu:**

**4:49**

**Yeah… That'll be late enough.**

_MSG FROM Fuu:_

_5:01_

_Okay girlie, try to eat something please…for me? (: Well I'll see you later._

I hit the lock button on the side of my iPhone and plug it in to charge it.

_Eat something? When was the last time I ate something? Last night I think I had a protein bar…yeah I did._

I don't eat a lot of food, I mean I can't gain weight. I unwrap another protein bar and force myself to eat it. God, I can barely swallow this without throwing up.

I catch a quick glance in my mirror and think, _what the hell happened to my hair? _I stumbled over my desk chair trying to get to my straightener quick enough, stubbed my toe, and smacked my elbow on the corner on my desk, slicing through skin.

"_Fuck!" _I screamed. I limped out of my room to get to the kitchen for a napkin and slammed into my brother, Axel.

"Move it!" I growled.

"What the hell happened?" he says while laughing, and staring at my bloody arm as I pass him.

"What does it looked like happened?" I drip heavily with sarcasm

"Hmmm, you murdered the dog? No? … You fell down the rabbit hole!"

"Smart ass." I sneer while he's still laughing in the hallway. I clean my wound and I see a note on the fridge:

_Hey kids! Guess what? We're moving! Yep, we're moving to Florida where your aunt and uncle live, hope y'all are excited, I'll fill y'all in later. _

_Love, Daddy_

What the-? I love California we can't move to Florida!

"AXEL! DID YOU KNOW WE'RE MOVING!" I scream in panic and distress.

I hear a semi-silent yeah, mixed with screaming metal from his room down the hall.

I stomp off to the bathroom and grab my makeup bag, and head to my room. The time passed fast. Dad came in, turned my music off and yelled at me some then left again, nothing out of the ordinary really. I sit in front of my floor length mirror in my wall and apply my makeup to look my best. I lean close to inspect and make sure it's perfect and bang my head on the mirror. Well that's a new bruise.

I look at my hair, perfectly straight, but….what is that! I just dyed my hair! There are bright red roots peeking out under the brown-red I dyed it.

I check the clock and it's already 10:30. What? I turn around to get to my closet, take two steps, and fall flat on my face, tripping over a string my brother must have tied across my room.

"AXEL! WHAT THE HELL!" I scream at the wall next to me, his room on the other side.

The only response I get is hysterical laughter. I grab my hot pink dress, I might as well dress to impress! This might be my last California party! I pull it on and add a key necklace, an armband, and a silver anklet. I wear my silver sandals. I grab my purse and my phone and walk over to Axel's room and bang on his door.

"Yes?" he says as he opens the door.

"I'm going out. Cover for me if dad asks. Thanks!" I say as I hear Fuu's horn. I practically run out of the house because dad could come home any second.

I jump in her car, and we take off into the night, like we have, many, many times before, and it breaks my heart, to know I have to break up with her tonight, cause I can't do long distance relationships.

The party was your standard rager, with a lot of people, loud music and a lot of alcohol. With a splash of drugs, 'Candy bowl'. Oh yeah, and lets not forget about the cops. They came in all at once, and nobody knew, they snuck up on us. I was upstairs with Fuu both of us half dressed when people started screaming cops at the top of their lungs.

We struggled to get on our clothes and get out the window and down the piping. We run off into the woods giggling, and hiccupping drunken bubbles. I'm glad we parked a few roads down. With only the moon to guide us back to a road, I follow behind her. She's wearing shorts, my favorite pink cheetah print tank of hers, and those heels, those damn heels that taunt me with every step she takes. From the dark blue curls that fall to her lower back to the long, tan legs, her perfect smile and her beautiful eyes, and that, was when I broke down and cried. We made it to a road and under the streetlight when she noticed my running make-up.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she exclaims as she wraps her arms around my lower back and held me there.

" Fuu, I-I'm moving to Florida.… a-and I- I I just, I don't think I can get through that far of a long distance relationship.." I choked through sobs into her shoulder. Her eyes began to tear and she sniffled. This wasn't the first time I had seen her cry, yet I knew it would be one of the last…

"But but I don't think I'll be gone for a few more days, s-so, lets make it a good few days?" I asked as she wiped my eyes and then hers. I gave a gentle half-smile and she smiled back. She leaned down and kissed me, a soft, gentle kiss, yet full of passion, and I kissed her back. There we were, standing under a streetlight kissing, when a cop turned down the road. He turned in his lights and we pulled away from one another and took off running. She stumbled a few times and fell once in her heels when she finally took them off. We barely got away from the cops my hiding in someone's bushes. We climbed out, covered in leaves and scratches.

We find the car after walking two miles. It gave us plenty of time to talk. It started raining about half the way there, we got soaked, and side tracked…

**? POV**

Tonight's the night. Tonight's the concert. Tonight I will see her. And she will, be mine once again. Hopefully….I pull on my jeans and give a once over in the mirror. Not bad. Not bad at all. I hope she likes it. I'll have to get there early so I can watch by the gates for them. I storm across my room and punch a pillow on my bed. He infuriates me! I hope it can stay held in tonight….


End file.
